


Touch

by Code16



Series: Just World [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Enslaved Mages, Kneeling, Mage!John, Other, Self Condemnation, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: this is a branch bit, which is to say it takes place in one branch/version of this universe but not all of them.</p>
<p>World notes: 34 is a number (not an age). As a field mage, John has a surgically implanted system thing such that his handlers can shock him without a device (among other things). This here gets referred to as a net.</p>
<p>much thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyofperfect">enemyofperfect</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a branch bit, which is to say it takes place in one branch/version of this universe but not all of them.
> 
> World notes: 34 is a number (not an age). As a field mage, John has a surgically implanted system thing such that his handlers can shock him without a device (among other things). This here gets referred to as a net.
> 
> much thanks to [enemyofperfect](http://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyofperfect)

It’s wrong. He knows that, of course, knows ever since he thought of it, knows with every step as he crosses the room. It’s presumptuous and it’s not his right and it’s not his place and just that he thought of it and didn’t stop is enough to deserve any of the punishment he’s due. 

And knowing is not enough, and thinking is not enough, and nothing is ever enough for him. He gets on his knees next to Harold’s chair.

“Yes?” Harold stops typing, turns slightly in the chair. John has his head down and his hands in place and it’s wrong and he’s presenting it as though it’s right, as though the forms of duty should bring him mercy in his insolence. They shouldn’t. Of course they shouldn’t.

“Sir. Do I understand correctly that you can access the registries of mages?”

“I can.” Harold doesn’t know, not yet. Might think this is a mission question, appropriate. Might show him mercy now if John would  _stop_.  _No question sir. I’m sorry sir_. A punishment for wasting Harold’s time, an end where it belongs. He has no right to Harold’s time, no right to ask when Harold doesn’t need it. (And it’s wrong and he’s a liar and it’s wrong and he’s still here.)

“Before - before I was reclassified. I was stationed with an installation in the army. Not local, not in combat. Allies. Before the attack.” If he’s cut off with a shock, put in a gag and put to wait while Harold calls his hired minder - he deserves that. He deserves more than that. “They put us with the mages on the base - there weren’t many of us even together.” -Wasting time and he has no right and- “There was a medical mage - not army, just to be local. 34. Jessica.” No right to ask and no place to know and if he’s punished and not told it’s right, it’s only right, and more than wrong for him to think that Harold has his own ways, that with Harold maybe he can be punished but he can  _know_. “Do you know-” His net is silent. He deserves it, deserves it, but it’s not a shock that breaks his voice. “Do you know where she is?”


End file.
